A Man's Heart Within
by Dexraz
Summary: When a certain ninja is almost killed, it's gonna take a miracle to bring him back. A certain angel may be able to provide that miracle. Gency. Contains character death.
1. The Brink

_**A/N: Hello everyone. I've loved reading fanfics about Overwatch, and I've been inspired to write one of my own. Seeing as I love lore and backstory in any game, I thought I would go with my favorite ship for my first run of this, being Genji and Mercy. Again, this is my first work, so I apologize if it is short/bad/etc. Please feel free to leave comments on what I should do to improve it.**_

 _ **This is also gonna be pretty much from Genji's perspective. I may change it up later, but for now, we get the mysterious cyborg ninja.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 1: The Brink**

"You betrayed the clan, Genji. You made a mockery of us all, and now they've forced me to put an end to it"

Looking up, Genji saw the dark silhouette of a man, not much larger than himself. His words confused Genji, but he soon realized who it was as he noticed the sword in his hand.

"Hanzo, what are you talking abo-"

Genji was interrupted with a grunt, unable to speak as the sword cut swiftly through him, a deep gash marked across his chest with blood beginning to pour out. With a final, effortless push, Hanzo thrust the sword through his younger sibling's chest as if he were returning the sword to its original sheath.

"I am sorry, brother..."

Genji fell to his knees, unable to speak, and struggling to breathe through the coughs that spattered the ground with blood. His pain not only from the wound he had sustained, but moreover the one who had inflicted it.

Hanzo, his older brother. The brother he looked up to for his entire life, who he teased and trained with throughout the course of every day.

The brother who stood before him now, his face dark with sadness as his eyes were locked in place, staring at his dying brother.

"I regret that I am the one to do this, Genji. I never wanted this for you." Pausing momentarily he added, "I loved you."

His face setting in determination, as Genji's face blinked past tears and shock, Hanzo continued. "I wish to grant you peace, and let the dragons take you". Pulling his storm bow off the resting place on his back, he nocked an arrow, allowing for a single tear to slide down his cheek as he watched his younger brother dying.

"Goodbye, brother", Hanzo whispered before summoning his spirit dragons with a shout.

 _ **"**_ ** _RYOU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!"_**

That was the last thing Genji remembered before feeling a burning sensation flood his body.

He had one brief spat of consciousness, a vague memory of being picked up off the cold, hard ground, with a man's panicked voice fading.

"Hold on now, pal. We'll get ya through this."

He had noticed the man wore a hat like those in the American western movies he and Hanzo would sometimes watch as boys. He had blacked out then, but woke up once more in immense pain, now watching the ground pass below him as he was hoisted over the 'cowboy's' shoulders. The man rushed him into some sort of medical bay in a frenzy. He yelled for a doctor, speaking with a southern drawl which was almost unnoticeable when compared to the panic and urgency that filled his voice.

"Doc! Doc, c'mon. We got a man here n' he's cut right 'cross the center. He needs help and fast. Can you-"

"Out, Jesse. Now. I'll take care of this, but I can't do anything with you breaking down and having a panic attack right in the middle of my operation room."

"'Course, Doc. I'll be outside if y' need me."

Genji had completely passed out after that ordeal, and woke up completely immobilized. He wasn't sure if it was due to the restraints, painkillers, or the vision of heaven standing in front of him.

The woman whom he assumed was the doctor that the man was talking to stood beside his bed. Slightly shorter than himself, from what he could see. Blond hair, slightly curled as it was tucked up into a messy bun. Blue eyes that shone just as bright as Hanzo's spirit dragons, and twice as beautiful. A white lab coat covered her blue t-shirt, but it was ruffled and hastily donned.

 _'Either my previous lifestyle has followed me to heaven, or this is one of the cruelest tricks I've ever experienced'_ , he thought to himself.

She noticed his eyes opening, flitting from side to side as he investigated the room before they fell on her. She smiled as she watched his gaze remain there, transfixed on her.

"Ah, you're awake! Can you remember your name?"

 _'An angel'_ , he thought to himself. _'Her voice is as smooth and soft as silk, yet slightly bubbly with a hint of a European accent. It's adorable_.' He gave a morbid chuckle to himself before adding, _'I'm definitely dead_.'

"M-m-", Genji choked out as he struggled to speak. He decided to take the simple route instead of properly introducing himself. She looked confused, until he shook his head, uttering, "G-gen-Genji".

Her face lit up as he spoke, letting him know that he had accomplished something she may not have expected, which filled him with an unexpected feeling of pride.

"Very good, Genji! I'm going to try and introduce a chemical to your body that should allow for your mouth to move without dulling your painkillers. Is that alright?" Without waiting for his answer, she rushed out of the room to get the chemical. As he tried to look around, his jaw suddenly snapped open with a few cracks, causing a bit of pain.

"Ah, I can talk, for whatever good that does", he said to himself.

Almost on cue, the doctor came back into the room holding a large needle. "I have it here, Genji. This should help you speak", she said happily.

"I think I figured that part out on my own, doctor", he replied, chuckling.

"Ach, verdammt! Your recovery is moving much faster than it should. I'll need to increase the painkillers to ensure that you d-"

"Doctor, please. I'm fine. If what you say is true, then I should feel pain in my jaw now, which I don't", Genji quickly interrupted. "I apologize for not properly introducing myself. I am Genji Shimada, youngest son of the Shimada clan. Although I suppose with why I am here, I probably shouldn't consider myself part of the clan anymore". Genji let out a small sigh and lowered his eyes in defeat. "Or a part of the family".

The doctor looked on at him, a small pang of sadness shown on her face as he looked down dejectedly. "I am very sorry, Mr. Shimada. I will be at your service until you are well again, but if there is anything I can do for you..." She let the thought trail.

Genji's eyes lit up for a moment with humor and he smiled, replying, "Call me Genji. I am certainly not old enough to be my father."

Surprised by the sense of humor coming from the man who just realized he was an exile to his own family, the doctor let out a small giggle. "Alright then, Genji. My name is Dr. Angela Ziegler."

After having retreated into his thoughts and understanding that he truly had no family now, Genji almost broke down. The only thing that stopped him was that laughter, reminding him that he was only alone in his thoughts, not the room.

"Well, I am pleased to meet you, Dr. Ziegler. Thank you for helping...no, saving me. I am forever indebted to you". Throwing in the charm, Genji shot a smile at her, hoping to dissuade her from talking about his family or injuries anymore.

A small blush passing over her cheeks let Genji know that he had succeeded.

"It's fine, Genji. I am a doctor after all, so it's my job."

As she turned to walk out, he realized that despite the oncoming depression, he had one final question for her.

"Dr. Ziegler?", he called out. "Yes, Genji?" "Who was the man who brought me here? I would like to thank him as well."

Failing to hide a grimace, she replied, "That would be a man named Jesse McCree. If he's still around here, he's to be found drunk in some bar. I can send an assistant to fetch him if you'd like"

Quickly denying the request, Genji set his head back onto the pillow. "Let the man be drunk. I personally think that he's earned it."

Shaking her head, Angela replied, "If you say so, although that man has drunk more than both of our lifetimes worth". Walking out of the room, she left to go check on her other patients, allowing Genji time to think.

'What becomes of me now? Am I left to rot in this hospital, or will I seek revenge?'

He winced at the thought. _'No. I will not harm Hanzo. I don't truly blame him.'_

Now able to move his arms, he brought them slowly up to his face, burying it in his hands. A tear rolled down his cheek as it set in with finality that he no longer had a family.

 _'Besides the ang- Dr. Ziegler, I am truly alone._ '

Genji didn't realize then what she would come to mean to him.


	2. A Shadow Returns

**Chapter 2: A Shadow Returns**

Genji was on his second week in the hospital, though in all honesty he only needed to stay for one. He felt as though he should try to assist Dr. Ziegler to repay her. Walking around the hospital, Genji greeted patients and talked to them, also helping Angela whenever he could.

He silently mused to himself. _'There I go again with calling her Angela. It really should be Angel. A woman as pure and kind as her, always trying to save everyone_.'

He could see her now, with her golden locks tumbling down her shoulders at the end of a long day, her tired blue eyes rimmed with circles from sleep deprivation.

As the first week had gone on, Genji had grown comfortable with her, laughing and making jokes with her as though she were a close friend. He would watch her interact with the patients, always so kind and caring. As she flitted from room to room, Genji could never help a smile coming to his face as he saw how tired she was, yet how beautiful she still was through that. A truly incredible woman, he thought.

The thoughts of her that filled his head from day to day made it worth suffering through the nightly battles of depression that he often lost. His legs and chest a host to many more scars than the ones Hanzo inflicted.

She interrupted his darker thoughts with a small smile as she caught him staring at her. "Genji, could you fetch my examination clipboard for me please? I believe I left it on my desk."

He replied, slightly sheepish as he noticed he had been staring. "Of course, Dr. Ziegler. One moment." Genji walked through the small hospital, silently taking in all of the sights. Based on the amount of soldiers and operators he could see, he knew he was in some sort of military hospital. Yet, for military, everyone was awfully informal and willing to speak with him openly, smiles on their faces. He passed through a waiting room as he went to Dr. Ziegler's desk, seeing many different nationalities, all wearing the same blue and black uniform, all with the same insignia on the chest and shoulder.

Reaching her desk, Genji took the clipboard from the center of a mess of papers, looking down and seeing the word "Overwatch" plastered over almost everything. With a questioning look, Genji returned with the clipboard to Dr. Ziegler.

"Here you are, Dr. Ziegler. Right on your desk, just like you said", Genji reported with a smile.

Despite everything, she still was the only person to bring a smile to his face, besides the cowboy of course, whom he had sought after when he was able to move in order to thank him.

"Ah, thank you, Genji." With a small giggle as she looked through it, she asked, "I hope the intimidating stack of papers wasn't too offsetting. With so many patients, I find little time to actually fill any of those out."

"Not at all, Dr. Ziegler. Though, I-I did have a question regarding those papers. What is Overwatch?", he asked cautiously.

Her laugh calmed his nerves a bit, though he did feel like he had asked a redundant question.

"Of course, Jesse never told you, did he? Which tale of his was it this time? Was I the witch or the devil?", she asked, still giggling.

Since he had been able to get up and walk, Genji had found the man named McCree and thanked him for saving his life. In return, he got a hat tip and a toast from the third glass Jesse was downing that morning. Genji found that he liked Jesse McCree, and found him quite entertaining. The two became fast friends, though they were on fairly opposite ends of the spectrum.

Laughing, he replied, "As a matter of fact, the cowboy told me both. And a few extras."

Angela looked mortified. "He's come up with more?"

Genji laughed. "To be fair, Dr. Ziegler, I did assist in one such story."

What Genji said was partially true. He had been talking to Jesse in one of his frequent bars when Dr. Ziegler was brought up.

* * *

 _A few days ago_

* * *

"Catchin' a likin' to the doc, aren't ya, Genji?"

"W-what? No. It's not like that. She saved my life, the least I can do is stay for a little while and help her."

Why was I nervous when I denied that? Am I developing feelings for this woman? No, can't be. She's my savior, not my lover, Genji argued with himself.

"'S not a bad thing. Understandable. Pretty gal like her, what with the smarts and all too. A good package for sure, and she saved your tanned hide to boot."

Jesse was toying with him now, he was sure of it. The problem was, he was beginning to realize that Jesse was right. He had noticed obviously that Angela was the one to save him, but he also picked up on her beauty, her laughter, her smarts. All things he never truly saw in other women.

All the other women were attracted to me, and even then, it was mostly just because of my family, Genji reflected sadly. A family that I'm no longer a part of.

"'Y been quiet for some time now, partner. Something really on your mind?"

"Jesse, I think I may have to admit that you are my first true friend. I thank you for that." Smiling, he added, "As much as a drunk cowboy can be anyways"

Jesse laughed. "'Course partner, happy to be of service. But for all your sneaks and ninja skills, you aren't dodgin' my question. Is something bothering you?"

No. "Yes, actually. It's...Angela. I'm beginning to think you may be right about her."

McCree laughed. "Well then that's nothin' to be all sourfaced over now, is it?"

Genji shuffled his feet and looked around before whispering, "I've never actually been, you know, in love before."

The entire bar echoed with the cowboy's laugh.

"Shut up, Jesse. I mean it. I'm not necessarily proud of my past, but I've been with many women. The difference is, this time I actually feel something. Every time I see her it's as if an angel descended from heaven to grace me. I feel like the sun is filling me with light from the inside, warming me completely. I feel-", he stopped, noticing Jesse.

Jesse's eyes were tearing up with laughter. "Whoo, y-you've got the, got more heat in ya than all the West." After he stopped laughing, slightly balking at Genji's death stare, he added, "I didn't say that was wrong now, calm down."

Genji put his head in his hands, groaning. "How do I tell her? Should I even tell her?"

"If it were me pal, I'd drop some subtle hints. Make sure she's interested too. Being such a playboy as yourself, charm should come easier than a tumbleweed blowing in town on a Sunday."

Genji chuckled as his friend made one of his confusing western references, but took the words to heart. "Alright, thank you Jesse."

* * *

 _In the presence of the angel herself_

* * *

"To be fair, Dr. Ziegler, I did assist in one such story."

Putting her hand to her face, she regretfully asked, "And which one was that?"

Visibly blushing, Genji replied, "It was- the story was- you were-"

No matter what he tried, he couldn't get the words out.

'Dammit, I think I may actually love this woman.'

"Genji? Are you alright?", Angela asked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. The small contact gave him all the courage he needed.

"Yes, my apologies. Jesse and I discussed how you were like an angel, beautiful and graceful, saving the lives of all those you encounter. Saving me."

Hanging on that last sentence, Genji stared intently into the sparkling blue oceans that were her eyes.

He was greeted with a flush of red filling her face, as she suddenly looked flustered.

"N-not at all, Genji. I-I was simply doing my job. I always try to save people because I'm supposed to, and I have failed before...", she drifted, a sadness looming over her as Genji felt pain in his chest. I didn't want this, I didn't want to hurt her...

"I-I'm so sorry, Angela. I didn't mean to hurt you, it was only supposed to be a compliment..."

He faltered. Looking back, her face had lit back up. "It's quite alright, Genji. I appreciate the compliment." Giggling, she looked at him. "I also appreciate you using my first name. It makes me feel as though we are truly friends."

Though she was beaming, Genji caught something else from her words. A hidden, more sad meaning. Issuing a small gesture of apology, he ran from the room, shouting behind him that he had forgotten to do something. Looking around the crowded hospital, he saw the corridor that led to his room. As he sprinted past staff and patients alike, only one thing remained on his mind.

'I hope that no one notices the tears.'

Slamming the door shut behind him, Genji practically fell onto the floor. Since he'd woken up, he had held in all of the sadness that he felt from his brother trying to kill him, his family exiling him, and the fear of where his life would go now that he was alone. Now there was another fear, another problem.

'She made this so difficult. I can't throw everything away now with her there, smiling at me, expecting me to always be there.'

The problem was Dr. Angela Ziegler. The woman that Genji now vowed his life and service to.

The woman that Genji realized he loved.


	3. Divine Insight

**A/N: Hey guys, how's it going? Sorry that it's been so long between chapters, but I've gotten caught up in playing a few games with some friends. To make up for the delay, this chapter is gonna be extra long. Anyways, now that I'm back, I want to try and tend to the issue that most of you are bringing up, which is that everything is happening too fast. This chapter is gonna be from Angela's perspective so that I can try and slow things down a bit instead of rushing another episode of Genji. Thanks to everyone for the support, and I hope you enjoy.**

 ** _Chapter 3: Divine Insight_**

 _"Why can't things just be simple?"_

Dr. Angela Ziegler, born in Switzerland to two loving parents, was a medical prodigy. She lived a childhood which would be considered normal by most standards. Living in a middle-class family, as both of her parents were field medics in the military, she would play with a few nearby friends every day, always smiling and laughing. Her parents, raising her to be as kind as they could, would teach her a few things from their profession from time to time, and were amazed by how much she retained and was able to adeptly perform. Always praising her, Angela grew into a life of happiness and caring, helping her friends and spending time with her parents whenever possible.

Sadly, life's twisted sense of humor ensures that no one receives their fairy tale life, and Angela lost her parents to the war. The sergeant who came to the door was in tears, both from the pain of losing so many friends, and just as much from having to tell this young girl that her parents were dead. He struggled through, eventually explaining that they died attempting to save a group of civilians, being gunned down in the process.

From that moment on, no one ever saw Angela with that same smile on her face, that grin of endless mirth and joy. From that moment on, it was all business.

Having been taught a few lessons about caring for people, she turned their house into a homeless shelter. From early in the morning, as the sun came up and the birds began to sing, all the way through into the night, when most were sound asleep. She managed everyone who came through, giving all who came food, clothing, and a comfortable place to stay for a while.

It took no time at all for people to hear about the poor orphaned girl, who despite her losses, was still trying her best to look out for others. Due to this knowledge being spread, donations from all across the country came in to support Angela and her endeavors. With this funding, Angela began to run a small clinic out of the shelter, treating those who needed help, completely free of charge.

Once Angela reached her 17th birthday, she got her first job offer.

As she shifted through the mail, much of it letters containing bank statements or expressing gratitude in one way or another, she saw a letter that was unlike the others, almost shining with a picturesque white envelope and golden stamp. It was a letter from Hôpitaux Universitaires de Geneve, one of the top hospitals in Switzerland. Realizing that with this, she would have the potential to help so many more people, she quickly wrote a response in agreement.

Knowing that she couldn't just leave the clinic, she enlisted the help of one of her childhood friends, Emily.

"Emily, please. I need this job but I cannot leave all of these people here without help. I'll shift the account over to your name and you can hire help and I'll come back to help sometimes and I'll-"

"Angela, love, calm down. Of course I'll help", she replied, laughing. "This is the first time in a while that I've seen you so passionate about something, so this is no problem at all. Maybe it's time to give you a little mercy, eh?"

Practically beaming, Angela hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you so much, Em! I cannot thank you enough. I'll shift over the account before I leave, so you won't have to worry about a thing."

So, packing her things, she gathered her clothing and looked around her small room, realizing that this may be the last time she ever saw it again. With a sigh, she glanced around the room, to see if there was anything she missed. Living a life of work for the past few years of her life, she had few personal effects to attend to. The one thing she took with her was the golden necklace her parents had gotten her, just a month before they had died. It was beautifully crafted, with golden wings and a halo in a small heart. Engraved on the back were the words, _For our little Angel_.

Snapping the necklace in place, she set off, ready to help as many people as she could, and to see what her talents could offer.

* * *

 _3 months later_

* * *

"Dr. Ziegler! You're needed in the operation room!"

The young nurse quickly moved out of the way, as most of the staff had learned to by this point, letting Angela rush past.

From the moment Angela had stepped through the giant doors of the luxurious hospital, despite what some of the more senior doctors and management staff might have said, she was in total control of it. She quickly became revered as the most experienced, professional doctor in the hospital, and many of the severely injured patients who came through the doors asked for her by name.

When she had first arrived however, she was slightly intimidated by the size of everything around her. She was in a new place, vastly unfamiliar in comparison to her cozy little clinic that she had come to know.

With the knowledge that she would need to be handling more serious issues than those from her clinic, she had spent her time while travelling reading college-course medical books, memorizing the content on each page by heart. Having this expertise in hand, she quickly swept any doubt from her mind and set to work in the hospital. Starting with smaller cases such as simple diagnoses and minor injuries, she swiftly ascended to the position of head surgeon, and informally became the head of the entire hospital.

Now was another routine day for Angela, or so she thought.

The patient laying on the operating table was bleeding profusely from multiple wounds, and for some reason was still awake, groaning in pain.

This fact _slightly_ annoyed Angela. "WHY THE HELL IS THIS PATIENT STILL AWAKE?! ALL OF YOU, _BACK_!"

The two surgeons and assistant hastily stepped away from the table, allowing Angela to get to work. The man was in some sort of uniform, or so Angela thought from what she could determine from the shreds left on his body. Blood was everywhere, oozing from multiple bullet wounds in his chest and legs, yet he was still awake.

' _Even if the proper dosage of anesthesia wasn't administered yet, this man should have passed out from shock by now',_ Angela silently remarked.

"D-doc, don't worry about me-", he started to say, before erupting into a coughing fit, spewing more blood from his mouth. "Agh, I'm already gone, just go an-"

He was immediately silenced by the hand that covered his mouth.

"Nonsense sir. You will be healthy once more, but you must be quiet and let me work."

Looking up into her determined blue eyes, he closed his mouth and nodded, assured that he would live to fight another day.

Working for hours, Angela slaved away, pulling shrapnel from his chest, stitching holes closed and administering anti-bacterial sprays and salves to the sealed wounds. The man was silent throughout the operation, grunting from time to time in pain, but never shying away or flinching. As Angela looked over him while tending to a gash along his forehead, she could see a determined look in his eyes.

"There, all patched up. You should recover completely within the next week or so, although possibly sooner depending on your pain tolerance."

Laughing, she continued. "So by that standard you should be up and moving in a few days. I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of operating on a patient who was awake for their entire surgery."

A smile crossed his lips briefly, as he replied, "Yeah, well I can't be a soldier if I can't take a bit of hurt. I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of having someone bring me back from the brink of death."

Blushing, Angela smiled as she looked over the blond stranger. "Simply doing my job, Mr.-", she paused as she didn't actually know who the patient was, though he did seem familiar. "I-I'm sorry sir, I don't believe I did get your name."

Looking up at her, he answered. "The name's Jack Morrison. Thank you, Dr. Ziegler."

Gasping and staring with a new found awe, Angela realized that she was standing in front of the legendary Strike Commander Morrison, who had recently become the head of an international organization known as Overwatch. The organization was known for their global presence in all humanistic affairs, and had been formed to help the world against the rising Omnic Crisis.

"I-It's an honor, sir."

"No, it's an honor to me, Doctor. I've heard tales of your expertise from across the globe. I guess I'm lucky that I decided to go and die near you, huh?"

Blushing once more, Angela was speechless. She couldn't believe that _THE_ Jack Morrison was in front of her right now, or that she had just saved his life.

"Doctor, I may be overstepping my boundaries here, or rushing into this, but with Overwatch being newly formed, we're in sore need of medical staff. We would be honored if you were to join us as the head of the medical department."

Angela then rubbed the back of her head, feeling a small amount of pain from when it had just collided with the floor when she fainted. Morrison was on his feet, grunting as he did so, but was soon at her side helping her to her feet.

"Sorry Doc, I didn't think you'd react like that."

"N-no no, not at all. I-I just don't know what to say. I've dreamed of being able to help people all over the world, and I suppose that this would give me the perfect opportunity to do so."

He smiled again. "So that's a yes then?"

Nodding, unable to contain her excitement, Angela exploded. "Yes of course, but first I must deal with my staff, designate who will be in charge, ensure all the patients I currently have are taken care of, dedicate my funds to the hospital, and-"

She was cut off with a laugh. "Alright Doctor, calm down now. I understand. When you deem that I'm fit for operations again, you can come with me. That should give you plenty of time to do whatever you need to."

A smile broke out on her face.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 _1 week later, at the Overwatch HQ in Zurich, Switzerland_

* * *

 _"_ And _that_ should complete your tour, Dr. Ziegler."

"Ah, thank you Commander Morrison."

Jack smiled, clearly much better than he had been throughout the past week. "My friends call me Jack, Doc. I'd appreciate if you did too."

Angela blushed, as being complimented by her hero was not something she expected to ever happen in her lifetime.

"O-of course Co-, I-I mean Jack."

He laughed, sensing the embarrassment radiating from the young woman. "There are a few other members you should meet though, maybe make a few more friends. They've all been dying to meet you. I'm the only one who actually almost _died_ to meet you."

This small little joke broke the barrier, and Angela began laughing.

"Alright, Jack. Once I've moved my things into my quarters, I'll take a walk around."

Nodding, he waved a simple goodbye before heading into the barracks to reassure everyone that he was in fact in one piece.

Once Angela had moved the few personal belongings she had into the room, she held true to her word and stepped outside. The sun was brightly shining, as it had just reached-

 **" _It's High Noon..."_**

Suddenly frightened by the noise, Angela spun around just in time to see a boy wearing a cowboy hat being smacked in the back of the head by a man in a grey hoodie.

" _Enough_ with that stupid line already Jesse! You just scared the new doctor, and you're annoying the hell out of me."

"Oh relax Gabe, only tellin' the gal the time o' day."

The boy, or, now that he was closer she could see, young man, walked up to Angela, tipping his hat respectfully before outstretching his hand.

"The name's McCree. Jesse McCree. Sharpest shot in all the west", he said, beaming. He spoke with a southern drawl, and although Angela knew that Overwatch was a worldwide organization, she didn't know they recruited cowboys. Shaking his hand, she blushed slightly as he drew her hand up to his lips, gently kissing the back of her hand.

"Enough harassment, Jesse. This doctor is gonna know a hell of a lot more about you than you'll want, so while I would stay respectful, I'd also keep a bit of healthy distance."

The man in the hoodie had a darker skin tone, though spoke with a certain accent that Angela thought was Spanish.

"It's quite alright, I'm pleased to meet you Jesse. And, if it's not too straightforward, who are you?", she directed towards the older man.

"Not at all Doc. Gabriel Reyes, at your service. I'm Jack's right hand man. Or left, rather. His right hand is usually planted on his gun."

Smiling, Angela extended her hand once more, surprised by how gentle the man actually was.

"Angela Ziegler, pleased and quite thrilled to meet you all."

Reyes laughed. "Well, there's more of us yet. I believe most of them are all up in the lab now actually, if you plan on seeing them." Seeing her nod, he continued. "Go through that door there, and take the steps at the very end of the hall. The lab is the only room up on the second floor of that building, so you can't miss it."

Thanking them for their assistance, she walked off towards the stairs, hearing an outburst of pain as Jesse got cuffed on the back of the head again.

Opening the door of the lab was probably the most shocking experience of Angela's life. Standing in front of her was a gorilla. Wearing a spacesuit and glasses. Talking.

"Lena, so long as you don't damage this again, it should be working now." The gorilla handed a young woman some sort of device that glowed with a bright blue light, and she strapped it onto her chest.

Jumping with excitement, she hugged the gorilla. "Aww, thanks big guy! You're the best!"

It was then that the woman overseeing the exchange turned around and saw Angela standing there, jaw agape.

"Ah, sorry dear, didn't notice you there!", she exclaimed. "It's nice to meet you. Jack's been talking about you nonstop. I'm Captain Ana Amari, but as I'm sure you've figured out by now, we all go on a first name basis here, so just call me Ana."

Overwhelmed by the flood of craziness in front of her, Angela said the most intelligent thing she could. "Uh, yeah."

Ana laughed. "Yes, Winston can talk. I'm sure he would like to do it himself though, and not have me introduce him."

Hearing his name, he moved over to the conversation, surprisingly nimble. "Uh, yes, sorry. I was a little bit occupied with Lena's chronal accelerator. I'm Winston, and I'm the head of science for Overwatch. And yes, I am a talking gorilla wearing a space suit."

Angela started to respond, but was immediately cut off by the young woman wearing the device.

"Hiya love! I'm Lena, Lena Oxton, world's _best_ pilot!", she said excitedly.

Angela took a step back, blinking. "Weren't you just standing over there?"

Lena smiled. "Yeah, but watch this!" She suddenly teleported, moving from in front of Angela to across the room before she could even-

"I call it blinking, cause if you do it you'll miss me", she said, grinning at her own witticism.

Nervously, Angela replied, "Well, hello everyone. I hope you don't mind my saying that I'm ever so slightly overwhelmed at the moment. I hope to get to know you all very well."

Ana, noticing her anxiety, quickly stepped in before Lena could go off again. "Of course my dear. We will love getting to know you, maybe next time in a less overwhelming setting."

Nodding and silently thanking the woman, Angela backed out of the room, waving.

As she walked back down the stairs, she heard a loud crash come from across the hall.

"HAHA, AGAIN, AGAIN!"

"Oh calm down ye big brute, there's only so many robots I can send at you at once."

Walking into the room, Angela saw that it was a workshop of epic proportions, with tools and blueprints lining the walls, and the heat from a forge still comfortably blazing in the back. Looking into the center of the room, she discovered the source of the noise, and couldn't help but laugh.

Standing side by side were a giant man, wielding a large hammer, and a dwarf.

Hearing the laughter, both of them looked over at her. "It's the new doctor!", they both cried out in unison.

Rushing over to her, the two chuckled and stepped over each other trying to greet her. The giant man eventually let the smaller man go first out of respect.

"Hello doctor. M'name is Torbjorn, lead engineer here for Overwatch. Pleasure to meet ya."

Shaking his hand, Angela looked up to the larger man, seeing a grin on his face.

"Greetings, Doctor! I am Reinhardt Wilhelm, crusader of justice, and defender of the innocent! Well, the innocent and my mischievous little friend here."

She laughed, picturing Reinhardt in a suit of armor and hearing his formalities, but quickly stopped as she saw the massive suit of rocket-powered armor along a back wall. Both Reinhardt and Torbjorn burst into laughter, as they knew what she had been thinking and followed her stare.

Talking for a little while longer, Angela eventually said a polite goodbye, walking back to her room. She didn't know if there was anyone else to meet, but at that point she was too tired to care. Closing the door behind her, she collapsed onto her bed and was asleep within seconds, barely remembering that her 20th birthday was tomorrow.

* * *

 _A few years later_

* * *

Angela was in her office, reading casualty reports from the latest battles, when she got an alert on her pager. She was very confused, because if something was needed by anyone of the organization, someone would be there in person. On top of that, few people knew she even had the pager still, and not one of them would ever use it to begin with.

Pulling it off of the clip on the back of her waist, she pulled it up to read it closely.

" _McCree_ _. Man near dead. There in 5."_

Angela was surprised that Jesse had used the pager at all, as he would likely die twice over before directly asking for help, but also surprised that he picked up some stranger and cared this much about saving him.

Walking out of her office, she yelled a few orders towards the nurse's station before donning her jacket and gloves. Looking to see if the operation room was prepped yet, she was startled by the sound of the door being kicked open as Jesse stumbled into the clinic with a man over his shoulders. The man was drenched in blood, and much of it had seeped into his clothing and onto Jesse.

"Doc! Doc, c'mon. We got a man here n' he's cut right 'cross the center. He needs help and fast. Can you-"

Angela quickly stopped him, as she didn't need two people to deal with.

" _Out, Jesse_. **_Now_**. I'll take care of this, but I can't do anything with you breaking down and having a panic attack right in the middle of my operation room"

He looked slightly hurt, but seeing the flame in Angela's eyes, he fixed himself and nodded.

"'Course, Doc. I'll be outside if y' need me"

Angela knew that it was only simple reassurance that he was okay, but she made a mental note to apologize to him later. For now, she had a patient at hand, and one in very critical condition. How he had survived this long was a mystery to her, but she was determined to make sure that it wasn't in vain.

Setting to work, she cut the blood-soaked clothing off of the man, revealing a very impressive and firmly built body.

' _Well, it would be normally anyways, without all the cuts and gashes',_ Angela thought to herself.

She quickly retrieved her tools from a counter top, and began cleaning the cuts and stitching them shut. Wiping the blood away from the gashes, she doused gauze in disinfectant and stuffed it into each wound before wrapping them. Next were the burns all over him, which she could do little for besides apply a salve which would slowly help the skin and give him painkillers.

Leaning back, she looked at his face. It was unique in a way she couldn't describe, and she noticed that he was smiling. Strange, that with all the pain he had endured, that he would fall unconscious with a smile. Lightly tending to the scratches on his face, Angela continued to study each aspect of the man, as she did with every patient. Learning from them, what type of person they were and whether or not they were kind, Angela delighted in trying to foretell these aspects during surgery and watching to see if she was correct once they were well again.

' _This man, this man is a warrior of some sort. There are a few scars here that are old, but they are small and not at all serious, so he is a warrior of great talent. Judging by that smile alone, I'm sure that this man has seen his share of women as well, as many would fall victim to that simple charming grin. And his eyes, they look...red? Not burn marks, but tears? Why would some great warrior be crying? An interesting individual indeed.'_

Looking at him then, Angela knew that she would have to watch this man carefully.

What she didn't know was how close they would grow to be.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And that's that for this chapter. Once again, apologies for such a long delay, but I've been caught up in many other things lately. You'll probably notice that the introductions to each of the other members was short, but the reasoning behind that is because with all of the ideas I had, it would've gone on for much longer than it should have, which would take away from the story. I also hope you noticed the mention of Lena's special someone in the beginning, as I thought that might be a nice little inclusion. Other than that, thank you all for the support, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**_


	4. Lighting the Darkness

_**A/N:**_ **Hey everyone, sorry that it's been so long once again. Lately I've been dealing with school and testing, so I haven't had a huge amount of creativity or time left over. Don't worry though, I haven't forgotten about Overwatch, nor the path our favorite two characters will be taking. To make up for the wait, this will be a lot of Gency and a lot in general. Appreciate the support and the patience, and I hope you enjoy :)**

 _ **Chapter 4: Lighting the Darkness**_

For Genji, it was never a matter of how much he loved someone, rather than _who_ he chose to love that day, or week if they were attractive enough. No one had ever fully held his attention and desire. Until now.

Until her.

' _The one time you find someone you actually want to love, you screw it up',_ he thought to himself.

Genji Shimada was not the man he once was. This change had nothing to do with the cybernetics that Dr. Ziegler had implanted to facilitate his regrowth or even with the brother and family that he had lost. The change was that he had someone, besides his brother, that he truly cared for.

Now he had hurt her, and he felt like he should've died in the first place.

' _You had to be stupid. You HAD to compliment her and try to flirt. Didn't you think about the words you were saying? You saw her office, and you walked around this damned place. You KNEW she had lost people. But no, you had to-'_

The thought was cut short by a knock at the door.

"Genji?"

' _Oh not you, please not now...'_

I will kick this damn door down if y'don't answer in about 3 seconds, and I _will_ start counting."

Jesse McCree was not to be tested, especially when something was wrong with his friends.

"1...2...", he stopped as the door creaked open, pouring light into the almost complete black of the room.

"I heard you, cowboy", Genji said weakly, barely breaking a whisper.

"Jesus, Genji, what's wrong? You look like you had a tussle with the wall, and it came out on top."

Groaning, Genji closed the door behind his friend and fell back onto the floor. His face fell back into the solitary pillow on the floor as he said, "mmmmfffmfmffmf"

"What?"

Lifting his head off of the pillow just enough to speak, he repeated, "I'm taking time alone"

"Takin' a break is one thing partner, but you've been holed up here for almost two whole days now. Not a word to anyone 'round here. Have you eaten at least?", Jesse asked, concerned.

As Genji gestured to a trash can in the corner of the room, Jesse could see a few bags of ramen noodles. Empty bags.

"Aw, hell Genji. Now that ain't a proper meal and you know it."

Lifting his head fully this time, Genji turned to face him.

"I don't _deserve_ a proper meal. Not after what I've done."

Jesse then confirmed what the problem was with his friend. He only wished that Genji knew exactly what he did.

* * *

 _The previous day_

* * *

Jesse had just awoken from another long night of drinking, shooting, and of course, drunken shooting. Checking his arms, he could see that he still had all of his fingers on his right hand, and that there weren't any holes in the mechanical arm on his left.

' _Agh, damn. Only problem now s' this damn headache.'_

Slowly sitting up, he slid out of the table as gracefully as possible, managing to only fall over twice.

Stumbling his way into the patient's wing, he began his daily search for Dr. Ziegler. After all, she was the only one who would actually give him the drugs to stop the headache. All of the other doctors would refuse, telling him to learn his lesson about drinking so much. Not that she didn't say that of course, but he liked that she said it while handing them over.

Peering into all of the rooms, he was puzzled about the fact that he couldn't find her.

Walking up to the main desk, he looked to the secretary.

"No, Jesse, you aren't getting the medicine."

Smiling, he replied, "Aww, darlin', took the words right out of my mouth. Maybe later tonight we can put something in yours."

Laughing, the secretary stood up. "Don't you wish. To answer your other question, Dr. Ziegler actually took a day off today."

"Oh, alright, thank you", Jesse replied.

His demeanor had changed instantly, and he was standing straight up. The headache was a distant memory and the charming smile was nowhere to be found. Instead, a worried frown creased his lips.

Angela Ziegler does not take days off.

Heading immediately to her room, he began to wonder what was wrong.

' _She couldn't be hurt, as I would've known and she would've been better by now. Maybe she's sick? No, that never stopped her either. Ana had to literally put her down the last time. After all, the secretary did say she took a day off..'_

Reaching her room, Jesse knocked gently on the door.

"Angela, you in there?"

"Yes, just a moment Jesse", she quickly responded.

He thought he heard her murmur something before hearing her footsteps come to the door.

"Jesse, come in. It's nice to- wait, what's wrong?"

Giving her a confused stare, she continued, "You're holding your hat against your chest. You only do that when you're worried. Is something wrong?"

With a small smile, he responded. "Not a thing, Doc. I was wonderin' the same for you though. Since when do you take days off?"

Nodding in understanding, Angela laughed. "Well, one of my best friends from my hometown was free and wanted to talk, and I never have the occasion. None of the patients are in critical condition, or even severely wounded, so I thought it might be my best chance."

Jesse nodded, most of the worry now gone. There was one sneaking doubt however, one thought that this might not be all that it seems.

Looking over to a computer screen on her desk, Jesse was suddenly distracted from his thoughts as he saw a red-haired woman smiling and waving.

"Doc, you never told me you had such a pretty friend", he said as a devious smirk crossed his face.

"Hey, cowboy, I can hear you y'know", the woman said while laughing.

"That _was_ the goal"

"Well, hate to burst your bubble love, but I'm uh, how might you say it...?" She then continued in a horrible impression of Jesse's accent, "Shootin' for the flip side of the dart board?"

Jesse laughed, understanding the reference. After the humor had left him, he turned and looked at Angela. "Wait, are you-"

"No, goodness no", she quickly replied. "Emily here is taken by a certain Brit that we all know a little too well"

Realization dawned on Jesse as he realized that he was now looking at the girl that Lena could not shut up about for a week. And it was literal. They had tried to put her to sleep to shut her up but she even talked in her sleep.

"Pardon the mistake then, ma'am. I have heard _quite_ an extensive amount about you."

Still laughing, she replied, "That's what Angela's been telling me."

Yet with all of the confusion sorted and the humor filling the room like fire, Jesse still felt like something was off. Then he saw it.

Angela had laughed along with them, but she wasn't smiling now. She was _always_ smiling.

"Hey, Doc, might be bargin' in a bit here, but is somethin' wrong? You don't seem yourself."

Sighing, Angela gestured to Emily. "That's the other reason I'm talking to her. I needed advice."

Worried once again, Jesse nervously tried to pry deeper.

"Well, Doc, I mean, I'm not your _best_ friend n' all, but I am here."

"I know Jesse, but it's not that kind of advice, and I'm not sure that you'd be the best off to hear it anyways."

Now he was really worried.

"What do you mean, Doc?"

Angela turned and looked at Emily, who nodded, saying, "You might as well at this point."

Turning back to McCree, she started off. "It's Genji. He was talking to me yesterday, telling me stories and what not, and he tried to compliment me. The problem is, the words he used brought some painful memories back, and I got upset. I apologized and said it wasn't his fault, but he ran off into his room, and I'm worried now. He's been in there for two days now. I don't want him to hate me, and I certainly don't want him to hate himself."

As she finished the last sentence, she had to wipe a tear away from her eye, betraying how much this was really affecting her.

Thinking to himself, Jesse inwardly sighed. ' _If only you did know what he truly thought about you, Doc. It'd make things one hell of a lot easier.'_

"Well, Doc, I'm sure he's just upset. He'll be fine, he's pretty solid. I can go talk to him if you'd like."

Sniffling and nodding, Angela responded. "Would you? Please? I just want to make sure that he's alright. The way he ran off yesterday, I was afraid he'd try to harm himself. I still don't know for certain whether or not he did, I just know that he won't let any staff members in and that he's talking relatively normally."

Nodding and patting her on the back, Jesse gently hugged his friend. "It'll be okay, Doc. He'll be okay."

Knowing Genji, Jesse had to put a lot of hope into that statement.

* * *

 _Back in Genji's room_

* * *

"Genji, I don't think you understand, pal-"

Cutting him off, Genji raised his voice above the whisper it had been before.

"What is there to misunderstand, Jesse? I _HURT_ her. She was upset and cried because of something stupid I said, and now probably hates me. Even if she doesn't, she'll consider me useless for being in this room for two days and won't want to talk to me anyways."

Surprised by his friend's sudden outburst, Jesse decided to capitalize on it, seeing an opportunity.

"N' I suppose that's the end of the world, is it? The great Genji Shimada, brought down by a pout over a woman he's known for a month."

Seeing a dangerous fire roar to life in Genji's eyes, Jesse placed his next words carefully.

"Did you ever think about her and what she's feeling? And I don't mean how you think you hurt her. I mean how worried she's been that you've been shut up in this cave of a room for two days. Did you think about _that_?"

Just like that, the wildfire that had threatened to tear him to shreds was brought down to mere embers.

"Damn. I did it again, didn't I?", he asked, defeated.

Jesse nodded. "Without even knowin', partner."

Genji rolled to his feet, shaking his head. "I must right my mistakes. I need to go apologize."

Stopping him before he could reach the door, Jesse laughed. "You're damn right you do, but not like that. I think I'd _rather_ get in a fight than have to look at you like this. You're gonna get a shower, and a change of clothes before you even _think_ you're gonna walk out this door."

Smiling, Genji turned. "Thank you, Jesse. For everything. You've helped me see my wrongs, but also how to amend them."

Nodding, Jesse sat down by the door. ' _And it's a damn good thing too. These two need a little light in their lives.'_

After Genji had redressed himself, the duo walked out of the room together. Instead of walking towards the patient wing, like Genji expected, Jesse turned the opposite direction.

"Jesse, where are you going?"

"Fresh air. You need some too, so c'mon."

Shaking his head, Genji followed his friend outside. The sun shone down on his face, blinding at first compared to the utter blackness of his room, but slowly enveloped him in warmth and peace. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and let the tension leave his shoulders.

"Thank you, Jesse. I needed this"

"'Course. Now you go on and have a talk with Angela. _I'm_ gonna go have a talk with that secretary."

Before Genji could say anything, he turned and saw the hat turning the corner, disappearing from sight.

' _I should really take my stealth lessons from him'_ , Genji thought, chuckling to himself.

Looking back inside, he stared at the hallway that led to Angela's personal room.

' _Can I do this? Will it be today that I tell her, or today that she clearly detaches herself from me?'_

Genji shook his head. ' _No, those thoughts do not take precedence. Not now. Right now, I must focus on her.'_

Walking back inside, he waved a quick hello to some of the staff members before walking swiftly down the hallway.

Reaching the door, he saw that it was firmly closed. Knocking, he heard a faint noise coming from inside.

Turning the knob and finding it unlocked, he slowly opened the door to see Angela curled up on the floor, softly crying as she gripped a pillow.

Bursting inside and rushing over to her, Genji knelt down and hugged her. "Angela, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

He was met with more tears, but found that she wouldn't let go of the hug.

"I'm so sorry Angela. I know I shouldn't have said everything yesterday, but I definitely shouldn't have worried you like this."

He stopped as she squeezed him tighter. "D-do you h-h-hate me?", she whimpered, before sobbing once again.

For a moment, Genji paused, confused.

"Angela, please. I could never hate you. Why would you ever think that?", he responded, sadness filling him as he saw the state that his angel was in.

"I-I was u-upset and thought you left b-because I got all emotional", she stuttered.

Hugging her closely, he shook his head as he now understood. "No, it was because I was afraid of what I had done to you. I didn't want to hurt you."

As her breathing slowly returned to normal, she asked, "So, you aren't upset with me?"

Shaking his head, he took a deep breath.

' _The eye of the storm. The moment of truth. I might as well, because I know I won't have to courage to do it any other time.'_

"No, Angela. I could never be upset with you. The real reason I ran, well, it's because-"

He was cut off by Lena bursting into the room.

"ANGELA, HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT EMILY WAS COMING!?"

Noticing the scene before her, she sheepishly backed away a bit.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I uh, I didn't know that you were all upset and uh-"

"Dammit Lena, I told you not to burst in like that", said Jesse breathlessly, following close behind.

A small smile lighting her face as she wiped away tears, Angela shrugged out of Genji's embrace and stood, shakily. "I-I just found out today. I didn't get the chance to tell you yet. Sorry, Lena."

Now feeling bad about barging in on her friend in her current state, Lena lifted a hand to her forehead before walking over to Angela. "Nah love, it's alright. Sorry that I had to come kicking your door in like this. I didn't know. What's wrong?"

Noticing the slight frown on Jesse's face, Angela looked around the room. Genji was gone.

"Ah, nothing dear. Just received some news about some distant family."

The smile that had emerged on Angela's face from the lively Brit's entry had diminished, and had transformed into a curious frown. Right on the counter, next to her computer, was a single dark feather.

* * *

 _In the training room_

* * *

As the door slid open, Jesse knew that he had solved the mystery. Hearing metal clash with metal, a human voice nearing a roar as air itself was cut in half.

His katana in hand, Genji practically flew from training bot to training bot, systematically dismantling every one in the entire room. He glowed with an aura of green as his sword cut through all standing in his way.

As his frown changed to a grin for a split second, Jesse grabbed one of his flashbangs off of the weapons rack. Tossing it near one of the closest bots, he shouted, "Woah there!"

As he had predicted, Genji's assault led him dashing straight into the flashbang as it went off, blinding him completely.

The katana dropped to the floor as Genji struggled to regain his senses. As his vision returned from the overwhelming light, he knelt down, retrieving the katana and twirling it once before sheathing it once more.

"There _are_ other ways of getting my attention, cowboy."

The evil grin on Jesse's face immediately returned to the scowl he wore before. "Maybe so partner, but you had that comin'. Tell me that I'm just drunk as all hell and _didn't_ see you take a walk on Angie like y' did."

As a grimace crossed Genji's face, his hands tightened into fists. "You are not drunk"

"Then _what_ in sam hell were you thinkin'?! Doc is in tears till Lena blew in, and you decide to just _leave_?"

"I was no longer needed. As you said, Dr. Ziegler's condition improved when Lena came in. I saw no reason that-"

"Bullshit. You were there to comfort her and you left. Own up to it." The frown on Jesse's face growing to a snarl as the tension between the two suddenly became as thick as the walls of the training room.

"I...am not worthy-", Genji started.

Jesse McCree had reached his tipping point. Slamming a metal fist into Genji's gut, he spun with a grunt as his kick connected, sending Genji reeling into the far wall.

Hitting the wall and collapsing, Genji made no attempt to get up or retaliate.

" _ENOUGH_ WITH THIS SELF-ABSORBED BULLSHIT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE WORTHY OF YOURSELF IF YOU DON'T WANT, BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR GOOD ENOUGH REASON TO LEAVE HER IN THE DARK!" The room echoed with the infuriated yells of Jesse as he verbally picked Genji apart.

"I don't-"

"Care? Clearly", Jesse finished, scoffing. He turned to walk out of the room, but heard a small click. Turning around, Genji was on his feet with a hand on his katana.

"You do _not_ define who I care for. Certainly not in regards to her." The venom dripping from his words, Genji's glare cut sharper than the blade in his hand.

"And you've shown just that, haven't ya? Leavin' her when she needs someone most." McCree paused. "Needs _you_ most."

Before he was able to blink, Jesse was pinned to the wall, the blade primed and ready to cleave his head from his shoulders.

"I care about her more than you know, which is why I left. She doesn't need another complication in her life", Genji spat.

Jesse kicked Genji off of him, taking a breath before playing his ace. "Who said she thinks of you as a complication?"

The tip of the katana hit the floor as Genji stood, confused. "How could I not be?"

With a small smile, Jesse replied, "After this little outburst, I'm not sure m'self. You ain't exactly the only one with feelings though partner, best have a thought about that."

Turning away, Jesse walked out of the room.

As he turned the corner, he ran into a frenzied Ana. Helping her to her feet, he said, "Pardon me, ma'am. Where are you headed in such a rush?"

"انا اسف. I heard shouting, is everything alright Jesse?", she asked.

"Yeah." Gesturing back to the training room door, he shook his head. "Don't go in. Our ninja had a fit n' I had to set him right." Seeing concern immediately sweep her face, he added, "Didn't hurt him none, don't you worry."

Nodding slowly in understanding, she turned, walking back down the hall. "Alright. I've got my eyes on you, Jesse", she said condescendingly.

He laughed as the older woman walked off. "All one of them. He's fine, I promise."

He did have to wonder though, _'Is Genji going to hear what I really said?'_

* * *

 _In Angela's room that night_

The TV flickered, some cooking show currently on. Angela paid no attention to it however, instead reaching for the last of the second box of tissues that she had gone through that day. The only thing on her mind was how Genji had just left her.

 _'Well, that and why he ran.'_

That fact still bothered her. He had been interrupted when Lena had burst into the room, and she had no clue what it was that he was going to say. This curiosity combined with the hurt she felt from being left to create a very long day for Angela.

Glancing back at the TV, the cooking show talked about some Japanese delicacy.

"They got that wrong", a quiet voice said behind her.

Angela nearly fell off of the couch, gasping in fear as she realized someone else was in her room with her.

"I'm sorry Angela, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Hearing the voice clearly now, the shock and fear that had forced themselves to the forefront of her mind melted away instantly.

"Genji...", she murmured.

He walked over, silently picking her up from the floor and holding her for a moment. She followed suit and kept his silence, staring into his warm brown eyes as he gazed right back into the cool blue of her own.

Breaking his gaze away from the tranquil oceans of her eyes, Genji gently set her down on the couch. Noticing the red around her eyes, a slight frown creased his lips, and he sat down next to her. Bringing his hand slowly up to her face, he gracefully wiped away a tear that was sliding down her cheek.

"I am sorry, Angela. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Holding back another round of tears just from hearing him say that, Angela weakly replied, "No, it's alright Genji." Choking out her next words, "Just please don't leave me again."

Her head leaned in slowly, resting on his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. As she closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh, Genji's heart practically ripped in two.

Craning his neck down, he steeled his will and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I never will."

Feeling his lips touch her forehead, Angela smiled. Raising her eyes to look up at him, she quietly asked, "So what was the reason that you ran off before?"

Genji froze, but only for a moment. ' _No. Now is the time. I need to comfort her, but I need to get this out of the way now'_

His voice barely a whisper, he looked down into her eyes before he said, "I love you."

Angela looked at him in shock, not fully comprehending everything. ' _He does...?',_ she thought, before tears blurred her vision.

Worried as Angela suddenly started crying, Genji slowly began to run his hands through her hair to try and calm her.

"I-I'm sorry, Angela. I didn't mean to-"

He was quickly silenced as her lips connected with his.

Through the surprise and pleasure, Genji heard a whispered, "I love you too", in between kisses.

Backing away, Angela smiled. "Thank you, Genji. I-I hope it's not too much to ask but... could you stay with me? These last two days have been rough and I just-"

Interrupting her with a smile, he kissed her forehead, replying, "Of course."

 _Later that night_

Jesse had another late night of drinking, as per usual, but because of his worriedness about his friends, he didn't drink anywhere near as much as usual. Knowing that Genji had probably holed up somewhere to meditate and think about what he said, Jesse decided to check on Angela and make sure she was okay. Making his way to her room, he prided himself on only tripping twice. As he neared the room however, he crept up to the door, careful not to make any noise. Quietly opening the door, Jesse McCree almost fell right back out of the doorway in shock.

There on the couch were Angela and Genji. The former comfortably positioned on top of the latter, both asleep. Jesse stared, dumbfounded, until he noticed the last piece of the puzzle.

Over the side of the couch, both of their arms were extended, their hands clasped together lazily.

Backing away, Jesse closed the door quietly before walking back to his own room. ' _Aw hell Genji, you did listen.'_ He thought to himself. Opening the door to his room, he added, ' _And I reckon you just about made the Doc a hell of a lot happier.'_

 ** _A/N:_ Finally, am I right? Although am I talking about the release of this chapter or the Gency finally coming to life in the story? Hehe, anyways, I did have a lot more planned but I thought that it might benefit to be split into two chapters. See you in the next one all, as the two may get their happy ending.**


	5. Flight of a Dragon

**_Chapter Five: Flight of the Dragon_**

Word didn't take long to spread like wildfire that the calm, collected doctor that everyone had come to love had been spending her day off with the charming, if somewhat strange young ninja. Not that all of her day had gone like that, of course, but Jesse figured that was one part of the story he could leave out.

The only question in everyone's mind was, what would become of the two?

This question was present in the minds of both Genji and Angela as well, the former not wanting to impose on the latter. Genji had taken some time to fall asleep the previous night, kept awake by the constant fear that Angela only acted in haste and didn't actually want anything to do with him. ' _After all',_ he had thought, ' _who would?'_

Some reject to his own family, who was so inconsiderate even to her. He hadn't made many friends, besides her and Jesse. He kept to himself all the time, and now he was worried that in his haste to end his own loneliness, he forced her into some false relationship that she didn't truly want.

Angela was also worried about the two of them, but more so that she had been in the wrong, that Genji didn't truly care for her like that. She just wanted someone in her life to be close to. Someone who saw past the doctor and saw into the young woman. Genji had been caring and compassionate since he woke up, and she hadn't ever felt an attachment to anyone like she felt towards him.

As her head rested on his chest and she listened to his heartbeat, however, these worries quickly dissolved as she relaxed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

That was last night.

The sun was high in the sky, telling Jesse's favorite time of day. Neither Genji nor Angela had awoken yet, and neither of them had moved from the previous night. Angela had woken up due to a nightmare in the middle of the night, but was reassured by Genji's rhythmic breathing and heartbeat and fell right back to sleep, a smile across her face.

Genji woke first, squinting as the bright rays of the sun shone into his eyes. He went to raise an arm to block some of the light, but found that Angela had wrapped herself around him completely in the middle of the night. He smiled. ' _It seems that my angel needed comfort last night.'_ The thought ending, he mentally kicked himself. ' _She's not mine. Not yet. If that's even what she wants...'_

His thought was cut short by a quiet groan, as Angela stretched out her arms and legs, waking up for just a moment before falling back to the clutches of sleep.

Genji managed to slip out of her embrace this time, silently standing up and stretching. Looking down at her, he smiled once again. _'She probably hasn't gotten this much sleep in a few months, as hard as she works.'_

Looking around the small, modest room of hers, Genji noted that everything was very simple. Aside from the TV and a small bookshelf, there didn't seem to be much for entertainment in the room. The door leading to the bedroom had been removed, as had the bed within the bedroom. In its place was a desk, cluttered with papers and blueprints for projects she had designed. ' _She actually...doesn't have a bed. She sleeps on the couch, and I suppose that's probably only if she's lucky.'_ Indeed, looking at the desk, he noted that there was a small area in the center that was cleared of all the mess, most likely reserved for her head.

' _All of this work, with no breaks and hardly any entertainment...'_ , Genji mused. ' _She may actually be an angel. No actual human being would want that workload.'_

He was jarred from his thoughts by the sound of her groaning, sitting up from her sleeping position and stretching her arms. She yawned, looking around before jumping at the sight of two unexpected things in her room. The light coming from the window, as she never slept this late, and-

"Genji? You're still here?", she asked.

"Of course, Angela. I'm not going to just leave. Again." A small frown creased his lips as he looked down at her. "Unless you want me to. I don't wish to intrude on you or imply that we-"

He was promptly shushed by her finger as she giggled and looked into his eyes.

"Of course not, Genji. You let me enjoy the best night of sleep I've had in years. Thank you."

Staring into the deep, cool blue of her eyes, Genji struggled to respond.

"Y-yes, it's n-no problem Angela."

Noting his nervous response, she sighed. _'Time to find out if last night was a mistake or not.'_

Genji, I'm sorry about last night. I know that it was too much and that you likely don't see me in that light."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. The angel of his dreams, the woman who practically descended from the divine light above to grace him with her presence, was apologizing because she thought that he didn't want to kiss her. Didn't want to love her.

"Angela, please, stop. As...embarrassing, as it is to admit this, I rather enjoyed last night. A lot."

She looked at him, smiling, but still slightly confused.

"Genji, what are you saying?"

' _I suppose this is it. Finally, my chance to admit to her. As of now, it looks like I have a chance as well. Something to redeem my life with. Someone to love.'_

"Angela, angel-", he added, noting her blush at the sound of her nickname, "I love you. I have since the moment that I awoke and saw the heavenly vision that was you standing before me. I've thought for weeks now, trying to attribute it to something else, to misguided feelings due to you saving me, but those feelings wouldn't explain the emotions I feel simply from seeing you enter a room. I don't know if you feel the same, or if last night was just something of comfort for you, but I feel that you should know."

As he finished, he winced slightly, as he felt her hand touch his face. Tracing the scars left by Hanzo's blade and his own, she gently caressed his cheek, beaming as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"My sparrow-", she let out a small giggle as his eyes softened at the nickname, "-I know what you mean. Seeing you after your surgery, how you were still upbeat and trying to help everyone, it's what I admire most in anyone. And, while you're not allowed to tell Jesse, I thought that the story you told me about was really cute."

He stared into her eyes, fighting back tears as he took in what she said. Hugging her tightly, he confirmed what he had wanted since the moment he awoke.

" _My_ angel."

* * *

It had been about a week since Angela and Genji had announced themselves as an official couple, and yet everyone was still in a buzz about it.

"Love, I am _so_ happy for you!", Lena exclaimed.

"It's 'bout time y'all saw each other", drawled Jesse.

The glorious sensation the two felt every day, as Angela would jump around the medical bay tending to patients, seeing the little things Genji had done already, such as prepping rooms or leaving things for the patients and herself. She smiled, as she knew the ninja was always up before her nowadays, training every morning to better his blade.

With all of the miraculous feelings going about, of course it was only a matter of time before it all came crashing down.

Angela awoke one day to a slight beeping noise. Lifting her head, she saw that Genji was rolling out of bed to see what the noise was.

' _Damn, it's early if he's still here'_ , she mused.

Sitting upright, she stretched her arms slowly into the air, looking at him as he walked back into the room and over to her. Kissing her forehead, he said to her gently, "It's a mission, angel. Both of us are required."

She frowned. Not only were there patients in the med-bay who required her attention, but it was rare that _she_ would be put on mission.

"It must be serious if they're calling me into it then", she told him.

Getting up, the two got ready, putting on black t-shirts and shorts, before walking to the armory to prepare for the mission.

Genji slid his pants over the shorts, and donned a small breastplate with shoulder pads. Moving over to the weapons locker, he grabbed a countless number of shuriken, sliding them into a few hidden storage areas in his armor. Adjusting the sword that always remained at his back, he looked at himself.

' _Lightly armored, heavily armed. Perfect.'_

Angela, on the other hand, equipped her valkyrie suit, checking the wings to ensure they were in working order. Right above her locker were two small hooks on the wall, on which her caduceus staff rested comfortably. She gently lifted it upwards, testing the beam on herself before walking over to a mirror.

' _Staff in hand, ready to save people. Perfect.'_

As they both looked over to each other, they mirrored a smile.

 _'I will protect my angel.'_ , he declared.

 _'I will protect my sparrow.'_. she thought to herself.

Walking down to the dropship together, they saw the forms of Jesse as well as Reinhardt.

"HAHA, IT IS TIME TO FIGHT, MY FRIENDS", his massive voice boomed, echoing across the entire hangar.

Smiles all around as they boarded the ship, they sat in twos, across from each other so they could speak during the flight.

* * *

"We need to get back to the ship, now", Jesse coughed, bullets flying past him as he reloaded his Peacekeeper once more.

They had been dropped into some small town, on intelligence received stating Talon would be there recruiting and otherwise enslaving the populace. Seeing as it wasn't a large force, 4 of the top agents in Overwatch had been deemed sufficient for dealing with the threat.

As the team departed from the ship, their eyes alone told them that they were in for more than a 'small force' of Talon. Squads of 3 and 4 soldiers roamed practically every street, rifles in hand as they swept from side to side, looking for civilians.

Moving quietly around, slinking behind buildings and peering cautiously around corners, the team eventually made its way to their objective point in the city square. From there, they would be able to get to higher ground to gain a vantage point over their enemies, where Jesse would be able to pick them off with ease behind the safety of Reinhardt's barrier.

That was about the last thing in the mission that went right.

As they reached the top, there were two officers standing and watching the entire town be put to work. Genji silently crept up to them and made quick work of both, his sword flashing a line of red in the sky as two heads rolled on the ground. Pulling the bodies back, Genji stood at attention, watching the stairs for any more operatives who might walk up behind them.

Reinhardt and Jesse walked forward to take their positions before a dark cackle was heard. Jesse froze in shock.

"No...", he muttered.

" _Yes...",_ replied a raspy voice, as a spectre suddenly appeared in their midst. Before Jesse's Peacekeeper turned, it grabbed Angela by the throat, holding her in front of itself before backing into a corner. " _How's it going, Doc? Any new science experiments lately?",_ it goaded.

A confused look mingled with the pain on her face, before the shadow lifted a hood, revealing a mask which it quickly lifted.

" _Reyes..."_ , Angela and Jesse gasped together.

Gabriel Reyes, the leader of Blackwatch, the father figure to Jesse McCree, stood with his hand at Angela's throat, glaring at all of them with eyes as red as the blood on the ground. His face was dark and scarred deeply, but was cloaked in shadow, and seemed to be shifting the longer it was stared at.

" _Talon has business here that will NOT be interr-AGH"_

His declaration was cut short by the blade protruding from his throat.

"You will drop her, now."

Turning to face Genji, Reyes dropped Angela, who quickly scurried to get to Reinhardt and Jesse. The blade was returned to Genji's hand, and the hole it had left in Reyes' throat was slowly healed by the shadows surrounding him. " _Bad move, mi amigo."_

Pressing a button on his wrist, an alarm began to sound. Reyes' voice flooded through every street with the words, " _Overwatch agents are here. Ensure they do not survive."_ With that, he evaporated into pure shadow, floating away before gunfire flooded their position.

Angela clicked the beam from her caduceus staff into action, targeting Reinhardt first, as he had taken the brunt of the fire before he managed to pull up his shield. A smile crossed his face as he felt the warm feeling spread throughout his body, removing any stray bullets and patching his wounds. "IT IS TIME FOR GLORY, COMRADES!"

Jesse was already reloading his Peacekeeper, the first six rounds emptied into the heads of six agents below them. He heard shouting from behind and knew there were more soldiers coming up at them, but just as he turned to look, he heard the aggressive shouts turn to screams of terror. _'Slice 'em up partner',_ he thought to himself, grinning before firing away once more.

Surveying the field, there were at least 50 or more agents there. Way more than they could deal with. Reinhardt did a quick count before looking at his shield, cracks beginning to line the edges of the wall of light. "WE NEED TO GET OUT, MY FRIENDS! THERE ARE FAR TOO MANY FOR US TO FACE HONORABLY!"

Angela looked around them, agreeing with his call. "Reinhardt, move back down the stairs. We're getting out of the city for extraction. Jesse, stay behind the shield. Genji, don't stray too far. Let's move everyone."

Before the order was finished, Angela had pressed a few buttons on her own communicator, signaling to HQ that they needed immediate extraction. As the squad moved down the stairs, Reinhardt dropped his shield, allowing it to slightly recharge itself before they were outside once more.

They began back-pedaling, Genji going ahead to clear any of the Talon agents behind them while Jesse fired away from behind the barrier. They were almost to the final street corner when two of the soldiers stepped out from behind a wall, donned in heavy armor and wielding two chain-guns, they began unloading on Reinhardt's barrier. The light began to shatter worryingly fast, and Jesse couldn't put the gunners down. As the shield broke, Reinhardt dove for cover behind a destroyed wall. Genji was too far ahead to be concerned with the guns, as he had his own problems.

That left Jesse and Angela out in the open.

Pushing her quickly aside, Jesse tried to roll out of the way as well, but caught more than a few of the bullets in the storm being sprayed towards them in the process.

"Jesse!", she cried out, before hastily activating the healing beam once more.

Genji returned then, covered in blood, which he quickly assured Angela was not his own. Seeing the state of the cowboy, he gestured down the street. "The way is clear and the ship is on the horizon."

Firing potshots as the gunfire roared past them, Jesse stopped to acknowledge the ninja.

"We need to get back to the ship, now", he coughed, reloading his Peacekeeper once more.

"Reinhardt, is your barrier ready?", Genji asked.

"It will serve, my friend. Not long with those guns though, so we must act with haste."

The quiet tone of the usually boisterous man betrayed the fear behind the confident, scarred eyes.

Frowning, Genji stood, walking over to Jesse to whisper in his ear.

"Now hold on now, you ain't gonna just-", he started, but Genji was already gone, taking off down the street towards the guns.

"GENJI!", Angela screamed. Grabbing her staff, she prepped her wings to fly after him, but Jesse held her down.

"He'll be okay, Ang, but we gotta move. We'll grab him on the way out."

Still protesting, it took Reinhardt to hold her with one arm as the other raised his shield, the three of them backing out while Jesse fired away once more, careful now not to hit the man flying through the ranks of Talon.

* * *

"I will ensure you get to safety. You do your part and make sure that she does too.", Genji whispered into his friend's ear.

"Now hold on now, you ain't gonna just-", he had started, but Genji was already gone, the rest of his sentence lost to the comm static as Genji flew towards the Talon forces, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Dashing past a row of sandbags, Genji drove his katana forward with so much force that it cleaved one of the heavy chain-guns in half, the operator's head soon following. All eyes turned to look at him for a moment, and all of the weapons soon followed. He quickly brought his wakizashi up to bear, raining hell back upon the men as their bullets turned against them, the shock visible in their eyes quickly turning to pain.

Seeing the other man with the chain-gun still firing at his friends, along with a large number of the remaining soldiers, Genji was filled with rage. _NO ONE_ was going to hurt his friends. Especially not hurt _her_.

 _'I am a failure no longer, Father. I will not let them down now.'_

Brandishing his katana, he leaped into the air with a shout, summoning the dragon that lay dormant within him for so long now.

 _ **"RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!"**_

His blade emanated a pulsing green light, his spirit dragon soaring around the sword and empowering his every slice. He dashed straight into the midst of the soldiers, cutting down swaths of them, decapitating groups with a single swipe as blood lined his blade.

His rage soon subsided, however, and the dragon disappeared. Genji had killed about 30 soldiers already, but there were still more, along with the man with the chain-gun, who had somehow survived the brutal onslaught.

Groaning, as his sword arm began to grow tired, Genji quickly ran towards the man, sprinting at top speed until he was a few feet away, before jumping into the air and connecting both of his feet to the mans head.

The force was enough to snap his neck, but even if it wasn't, the man would have died from the weight of the chain-gun collapsing onto his head.

Pushing himself to his feet, Genji stood to look at the remaining force in front of him. ' _A few too many to handle myself, but if they're to be safe...'_

Steeling his will once more, he raised his sword defensively in front of him, bracing for the brawl ahead. Just as he moved to begin his attack, however, six shots rang out, dropping six of the men instantly. Genji sheathed his sword, staring in awe at Jesse, bloody and battered, standing in the doorway of the dropship above him, the barrel of his Peacekeeper smoking as six empty bullet casings fell to the ground.

"Come on now, partner-", he shouted. "It's high time we got the hell out of here."

As the ship descended lower to him, Genji heard a low growl behind him. Turning around, he saw the shadowy figure of Reyes form only a few feet away from him, two heavy looking shotguns in hand.

Genji drew his blade once more before turning his head to face Jesse.

"I couldn't agree more. Get away from here. Keep her safe."

Jesse's face grew dark with anger as he yelled, "YOU AREN'T LEAVING AGAIN!"

Genji drew a tired smile with his lips.

"I'm not. Simply giving you a head start."

With that, he told the pilot to punch it before smashing his communicator on the ground.

Facing Reyes, death in his eyes, he brought his sword up above him.

"It is time for one of us to meet our end. They have not reached their time yet, and you WILL NOT PASS", Genji finished with a shout, launching himself forward with the blade at his side, charging into the fray once more.

* * *

"GENJI, NO!", he heard Angela shout behind him.

Hating himself for it, Jesse brought up his prosthetic arm to block the door. "No, Angela."

The fury visible in her face then would have been enough to drive fear into Reinhardt, but Jesse stood his ground.

"Jesse, MOVE. That is an order."

A tear slid down both of their faces, but Jesse spat out of the door.

"Then I'm done takin' orders, Ang. You are not going to your death."

"SO I'M SUPPOSED TO JUST LET HIM DO THE SAME?", her shouts grew stronger despite the sobs that threatened to take over.

Jesse gave a tired smile.

"No. You're supposed to let me."

With that, he nodded to Reinhardt, who quickly grabbed Angela, holding her back as Jesse turned and dropped out of the ship just before it took off. Looking back, he saw the door closing, Angela on her knees in tears, with Reinhardt saluting him with eyes closed tightly.

Looking over to where the ninja had sent them off, Jesse saw the fight going on.

Reyes was pouring blast after blast into Genji, but whatever wasn't deflected simply missed. He wasn't sure exactly how Genji was doing it, but he seemed to move around every bullet, every pellet from the shotguns. Due to this onslaught, there wasn't much that Genji could do to retaliate, and Reyes could see him growing tired fast. He looked over to see the last five of his original 60 men standing behind Genji, and gestured to them to move in.

Stepping in closer, he threw a wild punch, catching Genji off guard and sending him reeling into the dirt, his katana dropped from his hand.

Jesse didn't like the looks of things now, and with six men there total, every second now counted.

Reyes had left him. After being like a father, he had just up and left. Jesse had been through so much _shit_ in his life, and now it was done. _He_ was done. His left arm came up in front of his eyes, aligning all six of the men's heads in a straight line.

Jesse McCree was done losing people.

Genji lay on his back, struggling to get back up as he reached for his katana. It was promptly kicked out of his hand, and instead there were now 5 rifle barrels in his face.

' _I hope you're all safe. I'll see you soon.'_

Closing his eyes to welcome his death, Genji jumped in shock when he was suddenly covered in blood. Glancing to the circle that had formed around him, he noticed that none of their skulls were currently intact.

Unfortunately, there were only five bodies on the ground. The sixth, belonging to Gabriel Reyes, was currently holding Jesse McCree in the air by his throat, a shotgun to his chest. Genji shook his head. ' _My savior will not die for me today.'_ Running towards them, Genji picked up his katana with one hand, the other moving to his wakizashi. The smaller blade was sent flying, straight between the two figures. It was snapped in half by the force of the shotgun blast it deflected, taking the full force at point blank range, and stopping it from entering Jesse's chest.

Leaping into the air, Genji had a surreal thought about how he looked, and laughed to himself.

' _This is the flight of a dragon, you bastard.'_

Bringing his blade down hard, he severed the arm holding Jesse, and Reyes howled in pain. Something told Genji that he wouldn't be regenerating that one.

It was the last thought that both Reyes and Genji shared, as Reyes pulled his other arm free, blasting Genji straight in the opening his strike had left. Simultaneously, Jesse put a bullet between the eyes of the man he once thought of as 'father', his focus on the other man distracting him too much to avoid it.

The two bodies fell to the ground roughly, Reyes disintegrating into little more than a skeleton, and Genji hitting the ground with a hard thud.

Running over to his friend, Jesse looked him over. He knew without Angela here, there was nothing that could be done. Part of the blast had hit his legs, while the rest hit him square in the chest. He had blood coating him, and Jesse saw through teary eyes that his friend was dying.

"Guess I was the-", he was interrupted by a bloody cough, "-the child this time, huh cowboy?", he said, smiling with a red, toothy grin.

It was the last thing Genji said, his head lolling to the side and his eyes rolling back in his head.

Jesse took a sharp intake of breath.

"No pal, you had a man's heart within ya the whole time."

* * *

 ** _A/N: And with that, we're done. I know it was a bit abrupt, with the shift from "Oh I love you" to "Watch out for that bullet", but I couldn't really find a way to make the transition smooth and still be happy with it. I tried to mirror their actions as much as possible, to draw more out from the romance, but I also wanted it to be partially Jesse's story (NO, I do NOT ship McGenji). For my first work, I feel relatively happy with this, and I cannot thank all of you enough for the massive amount of support this has received. I can't wait to get started on more like this. Speaking of, I have two questions for you all. Number one being, I have a couple story ideas for the next run, but what would you all like to see? PM me if you have ideas. Number two is, I had an interesting idea for an epilogue, but it wouldn't exactly tie into the lore and timeline properly. It wouldn't be outrageous, but would you all like for there to be an epilogue? It'd be a short chapter, of course, but the character death might not hurt so bad *wink wink*. Let me know what you think, and thanks to everyone for sticking with me through this._**


	6. Epilogue

_**Epilogue:**_

Angela awoke with start from her dream, her head snapping upwards immediately. She rubbed her eyes as she rested her elbows on the desk, still cluttered with paperwork she hadn't completed before passing out last night.

Sighing, she gathered it all into one organized pile, sliding it to the corner of her desk. The only thing left was a letter. Curious, she saw that it only had her first name on the front, so she quickly opened it.

The first line nearly brought her to tears as she recognized the handwriting.

 _Dear Angela,_

 _I deeply apologize for not being in contact over the last few months. My training with Zenyatta has distracted me greatly._

She smiled through her tears, noting that he included his master in every letter he had sent.

 _I wish to make up for the lost time, and to truly thank you for saving me. By the time you get this letter, I should be on my way to your location. Don't worry, I'll find you. After all, I AM a ninja._

 _I'll see you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Genji_

Angela couldn't decide whether to burst into tears of happiness or of pain. Genji was returning to her after all these years.

He had been in contact with her for a long time now, constantly sending her letters from a monastery in Nepal where he followed the guidance of a young Omnic monk by the name of Tekhartha Zenyatta.

And finally, after years of sending letters back and forth, he was coming back to see her.

But he still wouldn't remember.

He wouldn't remember Jesse practically crawling back into the base, covered in blood and groaning in agony from the struggle of not only returning himself, but also bringing Genji's body along with him.

He wouldn't remember Angela falling to her knees, broken as she saw the lifeless corpse of her only love across Jesse's bruised and bloody back.

He wouldn't remember the days of surgery, the hundreds of cups of coffee, as Angela would not sleep until he was returned to her.

He wouldn't remember what they once were, as the damage done had given him a heavy concussion, and he didn't recall anything beyond meeting all of the members. He never knew Hanzo ever tried to kill him, and welcomed his brother with open arms as soon as he saw him.

He wouldn't remember what he was to her, or she to him.

Angela didn't care, because she planned on trying to fall back in love with the same man a second time, on getting him to fall for her once more.

Even if he didn't remember, Angela didn't care.

She always would.


End file.
